


Mask

by sweetrosehoney



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosehoney/pseuds/sweetrosehoney
Summary: Men get pegged. Specifically, Spider-Man gets pegged.





	Mask

He looked so cute tied up. Squirming under the restraints as he sat on a chair completely naked. Well, aside from his mask hiding the blush on his face. His dick stood tall and proud. Already leaking precum from her relentless teasing.

She looked so good in black lace lingerie and she knew it. She circled around him like predator to a prey. A cat to a mouse. Or in this circumstance a cat to a spider.

She stopped in front of him between his spread legs. Her warm soft hands cupped his chin and he melted.

“Will you be good?”

His eyes were glued to her ruby red lips watching intently as she spoke each word.

He nodded his head enthusiastically and muttered an affirmation.

She tsked. Her hands broke contact with him and he immediately yearned for it again. For her hands to be on him. Anywhere. Everywhere.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite hear you spider. I need you to be a bit louder” she practically purred.

It took everything in him to not bust right there pathetically. He swallowed and threw his head back with a moan before uttering “Yes Felicia. I’ll be good.”

Who knew he’d be into this. The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man likes to be dommed.

She turned on her heels and sauntered towards the desk. She laid out her toys that she intended to use on him until he was a whining mess under her. Plugs, beads, dildos of all different sizes. And his absolute favorite, a strap-on that she would wear and pound into him relentlessly with. He was panting under his mask with anticipation for what was to come.

“Can you at least take my mask off before we start?” he asked.

She smirked and responded with a simple “No.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bidergirl


End file.
